<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your stunned silence leads me to believe you weren't expecting flowers. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524651">your stunned silence leads me to believe you weren't expecting flowers.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No. 6 (Anime &amp; Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, and shion is allergic to flowers, i wont say which but he dies and it's sad, nezumi has cold breath, nezumi is really dumb, not really it's mostly just sad, one of them dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the finale and after their reunion. One of them dies and the other is sad about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your stunned silence leads me to believe you weren't expecting flowers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if abigail finds this i'm screwed. hi abigail i'm sorry for this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nezumi's breath always felt cold, even in the heat of summer. Shion used to be scared if he was reading a book and felt Nezumi's cold breath on the back of his neck. The first few times it happened Shion would spring across the room in fear, throwing his book at Nezumi. Since then, Nezumi's cold breath has become more of a comfort; something that Shion pulls Nezumi into an embrace for, to feel on the back of his neck; something that only Nezumi had, something that Shion could hold onto because Nezumi can't get rid of his breath, so Shion can hold onto it and never let go. It's his Nezumi, Nezumi with the cold breath but the warm smile and the soft eyes.</p>
<p>Shion might be the cold one now.</p>
<p>He had just been going shopping; there shouldn't have been anything too dangerous about going shopping. Nezumi doesn't like letting Shion out alone, because god knows what could happen to the poor, innocent soul, but he thought that today would be fine because there's a low chance of any dangers out there anyway and he'll be fine and oh my god he isn't fine he's standing in the doorway and there's blood pouring from a gash in his chest blood that run down his chest and a bit from his head and so much blood and it's dripping behind him too he's left a trail and he's holding a bouquet of flowers and he's holding a bouquet of flowers?</p>
<p>Nezumi sits and looks at Shion in shock. Shion giggles and immediately regrets it, coughing up enough blood to fill a coffee mug. He fumbles with the flowers; it's a big, bright bouquet of purple flowers with yellow middles. Some sort of asteroid, he thinks they are. Wait, that can't be right. Asteroid? Aster? it's hard to keep track of anything at the moment. He wobbles a bit and props himself against the doorway. It's all he can do to keep from falling down. "Your stunned silence leads me to believe you weren't expecting flowers." He says playfully, in  that same happy tone that he would greet Nezumi with on any other day, but this isn't any other day. Shion is heavily wounded, and Nezumi, finally processing this, is in a state of panic. He runs up to Shion and catches him in his arms right before Shion falls to the ground; He's losing so much blood, so quickly. Nezumi has probably never moved so quickly; he darts around, finding gauze, and packs of blood they keep stored in the freezer because Nezumi often suffers this type of injury but never Shion it never happens to Shion it was never supposed to happen to Shion you were supposed to keep him safe-</p>
<p>Nezumi takes a deep breath and runs back into the main room where Shion is bleeding out on a couch. He doesn't have time to feel guilty right now.</p>
<p>Nezumi takes one look at Shion and knows instantly that he doesn't have time for anything right now.</p>
<p>He rushes to Shion's side and knows that he's too late- Shion won't make it. Nezumi has so many questions to ask- <em>how did this happen? </em> and <em>who did this?  </em>and <em>why did you buy flowers, you're allergic- </em>but he doesn't have time for any of them. Shion smiles a shaky, weak smile and whispers <em>i love you. </em>Nezumi wants to respond but he doesn't know how. He doesn't know what to do.</p>
<p>So he does all he knows; he sings. He sings until his throat is hoarse, and long before then Shion is gone, dying with a pained smile on his face but a smile nonetheless. Nezumi rests his head on Shion's wounded chest and begins to dress the wound with the flowers. That's the salt in this wound; the flowers. Aster tataricus; they were Nezumi's favorite flower, because they were Shion- that's what his name comes from, those delicate purple flowers. Shion has been gone for about 10 minutes, but Nezumi already hates the flowers. He can barely bare to look at Shion's body, adorned in flowers, smiling as though he's simply drifted away, dreaming a pleasant dream. The blood from his chest has soaked into the petals of the aster. Nezumi thinks he should've cleaned the wound first. He sighs and brushes his fingers against Shion's cold cheek. Turning away, he murmurs one last thing to the deaf ears of Shion's corpse.</p>
<p>"I won't forget you."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's 1:30 am and i wanna die but i thought 'let's write nezushi crap' so i did<br/>i kinda wanted to call this fic "i wont forget you" but i think the current one fits better? and it wouldve spoiled the surprise of who died to anyone who was familiar with hanakotoba</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>